Use a gun, if that doesn't work, use more gun
by jonathandejong02
Summary: The RED team of failing, the administrator had to hire a new merc to stabilize the battle of Teufort. But the new merc has no experience with battle and war...


***please note***  
><strong>This is my first fanfiction ever, I am also not English, so if there are any grammar errors or something just doesn't sound right, please let me know.<strong> Chapter 1: the newbie

Place: Teufort

Time: around 5 pm

Chris sat in the back of the car. In the last Two hours of driving, he tried to study the RED base of Teufort. He was nervous. He had trained the last 3 months in hard work and looking at sentry blueprints. _But maybe_, he thought ,_maybe that wasn't enough for this job, maybe i have to train in my free Time._

"Thinking about failing your first day?" Miss Pauling said from behind the wheel. "Don't worry, the last engineer was nervous too at first, but he made it through the first few days"

"How long did he kept his job?" Chris asked. "And if he's still working, where is he now?"

"He is still working here, but he moved to another base. I guess he was the first Redmond had asked to fight on base asteroid"

_Asteroid? I haven't heard of it yet, but I guess it is a new base._

"Do you have you toolbox ready? We are almost at the RED base, you can see it from here"

He saw both bases, two large buildings with a dryed river between it. When he looked more closesly, he saw a bridge over the river connecting the two buildings.

"Witch base is RED's one?"

"The left one, if you had read your maps of the base, you would have saw it instantly"

_Instantly? Those bases are perfectly symmetrical to each other!_

_The only difference is the color of the base._

"We're here" miss Pauling said.

"Everything on you? Did you picked up that pistol I gave you? Good"

She grabbed a key and opened a back door with leaded to...

_Back yard_, Chris thought instantly, _and upstairs is the red spawn room_.

Miss Pauling went upstairs, Chris followed.

Miss Pauling knocked three Times on the door, witch was shortly opened after.

Spy looked at Chris and Pauling in surprise "Greetings. Madame Pauling, I assume zis is the new engineer you vere talking about?"

"Yes, spy. Can we come in?"

"Sure"

"Are you the spy of the team?" Chris asked.

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't meet ze spy of ze BLU team"

Chris looked inside and saw the kitchen and dinner room of the RED team.

Everyone stooped eating and turned around to look at the newcomer, even some heavy-sized man who was washing cooking utilities. They all looked surprised.

"Spy!" Said the man with a eyelap, "Why didn't ye tell us?"

"Tell what?"

"Tell us the new freshmanis here already" said a tall man with some orange-tinted glasses

"Name's sniper. Nice to meet ya'"

"Demo" said the man with the eyelap

"I am Heavy weapons guy" said the dish-washing man "Call me heavy"

"I am ze medic" said a black-haired man with a lab coat "Do you have any interesting wounds?"

"No, thanks"

Medic looked disappointed.

He pointed at a man wearing a mask. "Zat is pyro"

Proxy mumbled something behind his mask and nodded.

"Where is soldier?" Asked miss Pauling "I don't see him eating, where is he?"

Demo raised his shoulders "Dunno, but in ye meanTime we could introduce ye to..."

"GREETINGS MEN! I AM BACK FROM TRAINING AND REPORTING FOR DUTY!"

Chris looked at soldier, he looked like a normal American soldier. The only thing looking weird about him was his pan witch he was wearing upside-down on his head.

"WHO IS THIS MAGGOT?"

"Soldier, this is Chris, your new engineer"

"GREETINGS SOLDIER! WE HAVE WAITED 51 HOURS FOR YOUR ARRIVAL. I HOPE IT WAS WORTH IT." He saluted and walked over to the table, where he started eating.

A man with a construction helmet and goggles stood up from the table and shakes hands with Chris. "Welcome to Teufort, son.

I am the other engie 'round here, we have asked the Lady to get us another teammate, because some of us wanted some... Change"

"Change?"

"Don't worry about it. I am responsible for the electrical stuff 'round here, not the personal wanna-haves"

Chris nodded and looked around the table. Most of the mercs started eating again but some where still looking to Chris and the engineer.

"So miss Pauling here said you were called Chris, right?"

"Yes"

"Geez, we ain't know any about our friend here, do we?" It was a young skinny man who said that.

"Sorry. I am scout, and you are?"

"I am Chris, as you know, but my full name is Chris Verhagen. My homecountry is Holland"


End file.
